Of Towels and Buckets
by Skoila
Summary: Eridan and Equius have been playing around for a while now, but lately Eridan has been wondering if they could pursue something a little more red . M/M, mild bondage.


Of Towels and Buckets

Summary: Eridan and Equius have been playing around for a while now, but lately Eridan has been wondering if they could pursue something a little more red . M/M, mild bondage.

I do not own Homestuck, or any of the characters. No money will be made from this story.

A/N: I modified Eridan's typing a little because I found that it read better with punctuation rather than without. Both characters are of age in this story. I feel that the only way to get better at writing is to write, and to have other people comment on that writing. All comments/critiques are appreciated.

Eridan sat at his computer, his face illuminated by the glare of the screen. Lately his thoughts had been twisted up inside his head, to the point where he couldn't focus on anything else. He pulled up Trollian and opened a chat window with Karkat. His hands paused over the keyboard; he wasn't sure that this was the best course of action, but it had to be better than nothing. He began to type.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
>CA: kar, can i ask your advvice on somethin?<br>CG: SURE.  
>CA: wwell, you know that me an equius have been foolin around for a wwhile, right?<br>CG: YES...  
>CA: i keep having these feelins about him. wwhat should i do?<br>CG: DID YOU TRY TALKING TO HIM?  
>CG: no...i don't wwant this to end the same wway it did wwith fef...<br>CG: I DOUBT HE WOULD REJECT YOU. HONESTLY, JUST BASED ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM HE'D FEED HIMSELF TO VRISKA'S LUSUS IF YOU TOLD HIM TO.  
>CA: i don't wwant him to stay with me just because a some sense a duty to my blood though...<br>CG: HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT HE THINKS YOU THINK OF HIM? YOU CAN BE A BIT OF A BASTARD SOMETIMES.  
>CG: YOU'RE THE KIND OF PERSON THAT HAS SOMETHING NICE, AND THEN DESTROYS IT BECAUSE IT ISN'T NEW AND SHINEY ANYMORE. I DON'T THINK YOU REALLY DESERVE SOMEONE THAT'S WILLING TO BE AS UNWAVERINGLY LOYAL TO YOU AS HE IS.<br>CA: ...  
>CG: MAYBE WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO PURSUE SOMETHING WITH HIM YOU SHOULD SHOW HIM THAT HE ISN'T JUST AN OBJECT TO YOU.<br>carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Eridan stared at the computer a few moments longer before signing off and pushing away from his desk to look for Equius. Eventually he found the other troll working in his lab. Eridan paused in the doorway, content to watch Equius work until he was noticed.

Finally, Equius turned and caught sight of Eridan leaning against the doorframe.

"Forgive me highblood, I didn't see you there...Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm bored, do you have time to play?"

"I always have time for you, highblood."

"Good."

Eridan walked past the taller troll, crossing the lab to Equius's bedroom. The room was quite large, but sparsely furnished. There was an unmade bed against one wall next to a small dresser and a pile of towels and broken bows shoved off into the corner.

Equius stopped and turned to face Eridan. "How do you want me, Highblood?"

"What makes you think I'd want you?"

Eridan removed his scarf and stopped behind the taller troll. It was easy enough to fall into his usual domineering role for now.

"Do you want me to touch you? To make you feel good?" Eridan sneered, "To put you in your place?"

Equius nodded, "Yes, highblood. Please—"

"You're so fucking needy. It's almost disgusting."

Eridan pulled the taller troll's arms behind his back and bound them loosely with the scarf. It was more a show of dominance than a measure of restraint. They both knew that Equius would have had little difficulty overpowering Eridan if he had wanted to leave. Equius, of course, had no such desire—he reveled in handing control over to the other troll and playing these games.

A slight tug at his shirt prompted Equius to drop down to his knees. There had always been rules to these interactions—they'd evolved slowly over the trolls' various encounters. Eridan required silence and obedience from Equius, and Equius asked to be dominated in return.

Eridan ghosted his fingertips over the rough edges of the horn that Equius had broken in one of his robotic duels, and then let his fingers drop lower, pulling Equius's damaged glasses off as he traced over the bridge of the blue-blooded troll's nose.

He tossed the glasses off somewhere to the side of the room. Equius kept his gaze aimed downwards as a gesture of respect. His skin was taking on a slightly bluish color as he began to blush at how intently Eridan was studying him. He squirmed slightly waiting for Eridan to make his next move.

Eridan grabbed Equius's unbroken horn and used it to lever his head back.

"You're so fucking imperfect aren't you?"

He bent down and engaged Equius's lips in a sloppy kiss. He tugged back further on the horn causing Equius to part his lips. Eridan explored this new territory, running his tongue over broken teeth, before pulling away and wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of his shirt. Equius was panting slightly, and his shirt was damp with sweat.

Eridan took the bottom of the other troll's shirt in his hands and began to pull it off. Equius lifted his arms slightly to aid the process, careful not to tug his hands free from the scarf that was binding them. With a little maneuvering, the shirt was pulled over his head, released, and allowed to fall to the point where it caught at his wrists.

Eridan dropped down to one knee so that his face was level with Equius's. He reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair back behind the other troll's ear. He let his fingers dip down, tracing the back side of Equius's jaw, then sliding them down his neck and finally across his collarbone. Eridan could feel the blood pulsing rapidly beneath his fingers and he was overcome with the desire to see it.

He raked his nails down Equius's chest, watching as five blue lines appeared where he had scratched the other troll. His hand stopped, resting over Equius's crotch. He squeezed lightly, feeling the other troll buck up into his hand.

"I bet you could fill a whole fucking bucket all by yourself right now."

Equius nodded slightly, his eyes closed, as Eridan continued to fondle him through the fabric of his shorts. Eridan paused, causing Equius to open his eyes again.

"I guess I should help you with that then."

He stood and walked over to the disorganized pile in the corner of the room, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He turned back to Equius holding a large blue bucket.

"I guess this one will have to do. It matches your pathetic land dwelling blood quite nicely anyway."

He ran his fingers around the rim as he walked back to the kneeling troll. Equius blushed even further watching Eridan play with the bucket.

"_Highblood_..." Equius's voice was soft and breathy with need.

"You know how I feel about you talking when I haven't told you to."

Equius's eyes widened slightly as he realized his mistake.

Eridan flipped the bucket upside-down and dropped it over the head of the other troll. It rested lopsidedly on Equius's unbroken horn, the rim just above his chin, the opaque plastic cutting of his vision quite effectively. He let out a surprised gasp, shocked at Eridan's lewdness.

Eridan's hand slid down Equius's chest once again, stopping on the button of his shorts. He undid it casually and tugged the zipper down before pulling Equius from the confines of his underwear. Eridan pumped Equius slowly at first, gradually building a steady pace as he felt the flesh in his hand quiver and pulse.

Equius's breath echoed strangely within the bucket. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning, still conscious of being reprimanded earlier. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears as Eridan continued to work on him. He bit down on his lip further, splitting it in his attempt to remain silent.

Eridan saw the trail of blue blood dripping down Equius's chin and realized what was happening.

"Let me hear those pathetic, needy fucking noises you're trying so hard not to make."

He sped his movements up, drawing a low moan from Equius. Equius bucked up into Eridan's hand as the pleasure mounted.

"_Ahh—highblood_..._I'm so close_..."

Eridan kept going a few moments longer before he stopped, leaving Equius just shy of climax. Equius let out a slight whimper as Eridan released him, but he was already anticipating where this would be going next. Consequently, he was surprised when Eridan simply stood and patted the bucket as he walked off rather than repositioning him and taking him right there. He heard Eridan walking away, and then there was silence. He sat on the floor in bewilderment wondering what was expected of him now.

Eridan began to strip, letting his clothes fall to the floor as he walked to the bed. He pulled his rings off and placed them on top of the dresser before opening one of the drawers and searching for the lube he knew Equius kept there in case he was in a charitable mood when he came to play. Eventually he found it hiding under a pair of socks.

He settled himself on the bed, flipped the cap up, and poured a liberal amount into his hand. It was a little cold, but it warmed as he began to spread it over his fingers. Eridan brought his hand between his legs and circled the tight ring of muscle with one finger before pushing it into himself cautiously. He'd prepped Equius several times before, but this was the first time he had done himself. After moving the first finger in and out several times he pushed a second finger in. The feeling wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just strange. He waited a few moments longer and then began to scissor the digits to loosen himself up.

Equius was still kneeling on the floor, but he was beginning to wonder if Eridan had left. It wasn't unprecedented for Eridan to get bored halfway through and leave, having amused himself merely teasing Equius, but he normally said something before he went off to find something new to capture his attention. Equius decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and wait a little while longer.

Eridan realized he was taking far longer than he ever seemed to spend on Equius. The other troll had never complained, but Eridan was beginning to realize that might not mean anything. _Karkat was right, I have been a bastard. Maybe I still have a chance to change that though_. He pushed a third finger into himself, repeating his earlier scissoring motion.

Equius was truly beginning to believe that Eridan had left him, so he called out into the room.

"Highblood?"

Eridan didn't respond, but let out a soft whimper as his fingertips grazed his prostate. Equius stood, calling out towards the noise.

"Highblood?"

"Did I—" There was a slight pause as Eridan pulled his fingers from himself, "—tell you to move?"

Equius froze. He stammered out an apology as he moved to drop back down to his knees.

"No, stay as you are."

Eridan stood and crossed the room so that he was behind Equius once more. He trailed a slick hand down the center of the other troll's back, causing him to jump slightly. He leaned up so that he was whispering in Equius's ear.

"You're so impatient..."

He removed Equius's shorts and boxers with a quick tug, leaving him clad only in his thigh highs. Eridan shoved him, and the taller troll dropped back down to his knees.

"Close your eyes."

Eridan moved so that he was standing in front of Equius. He lifted the bucket from the blue-blooded troll's head, letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. He pushed Equius down backwards until the other troll was lying down with his arms trapped awkwardly between his back and the floor. Eridan noted that the other troll's erection had flagged slightly while he had been preparing himself.

"If you come in my mouth, I swear, I will fucking bite you. Got that?"

Equius nodded. Eridan knelt between Equius's legs, placing one hand on the floor next to Equius's hip to steady himself. He drew his tongue slowly up the shaft of the other troll before taking the tip into his mouth.

Eridan nipped, licked and sucked, drawing a series of low moans from Equius. He hummed slightly as he felt the flesh harden further in his mouth. Equius bucked his hips slightly, choking Eridan for a moment. Eridan maneuvered himself so that his forearm lay across Equius's hips, using his body weight to pin Equius slightly.

He drew back, grazing his teeth up Equius's shaft lightly, before dropping back down and taking Equius's cock all the way into his mouth.

"_Ahh h-highblood_..._I don't think I can last much longer_..._I need you in_..._please_..."

Eridan pulled away, one hand clamped around the base of Equius's erection.

"Out of curiosity, do you ever want something different? Something more than these roles that we conform ourselves to? Lately I've found that I do..."

He clambered over the larger troll in a slightly awkward manner and positioned himself squarely over Equius's hips.

"Look at me."

Equius opened his eyes just in time to see Eridan sliding down his shaft. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Highblood!"

"Fuck, Equius, please—just let me enjoy this...even if it's not true, just pretend that you want me for something other than the color of my blood...that we could be something more than this..."

"I—"

Eridan cut him off, lifting his hips before dropping back down slowly. Equius let out a low groan as Eridan continued the motion.

"Let me hear my name..."

"Yes, high—" Equius paused, correcting himself, "_Eridan_."

By now Eridan had build a relatively steady pace, fucking himself on Equius's length. As Eridan was bringing himself down again Equius bucked his hips up, causing Eridan to lose his balance. The smaller troll yelped, flinging his hands out in front of himself to avoid falling. He ended up with his hands either side of Equius's head, their faces a few centimeters apart.

Equius was panting slightly. "You're so beautiful, Eridan..."

Eridan dropped his head so that his lips met Equius's. This kiss was somehow different from their earlier one. As they kissed, Equius realized for the first time that Eridan needed him just as much as he needed Eridan.

Equius broke the kiss. "Can I touch you? Do you want me to?"

Eridan sat up and nodded, "Yes, Equius, _please_..."

Equius lifted his hips and pulled his arms from the scarf and shirt. He ran his hands up Eridan's thighs, feeling the flesh quiver beneath his fingertips. Equius knew he was close, and he wanted to make sure that he took care of Eridan. He slid one hand from Eridan's hip, taking the other troll's bulge into his hand.

Eridan threw his head back, a low moan escaping his lips as Equius began to fondle him. Equius didn't think he had ever seen anything as erotic as Eridan with his face flushed with pleasure. He didn't want to stop, but he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer.

"Eridan, I—ahhh—think I need the bucket now."

"It's fine, we can just clean up later..." Eridan continued to rock his hips, drawing a series of wonderful noises from the troll beneath him. It wasn't long before Equius came, emptying his genetic material deep inside of Eridan.

Eridan finished shortly after, spilling his fluids between their bodies. He pulled away from Equius gingerly, the soreness in his backside becoming more prominent as the pleasure faded. The floor was pleasantly cool against his back as he lay down next to Equius.

Equius turned to face Eridan, reaching out to caress the fins on the side of his face.

"I'm not just here because of your blood, Eridan."

Eridan pulled away slightly. _How can he say that after the way I've treated him all this time?_

"Did I do something wrong, highblood?"

Equius dropped back into familiar territory, wondering if he had somehow overstepped his bounds.

"No, Equius. It's just...I've just...I—" His voice cracked as he tried to figure out exactly what it was he was trying to say.

"Eridan, are you crying?"

Equius pulled the smaller troll into his arms.

Eridan began again with a sniffle, "I've been so terrible to you... I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me."

Equius held Eridan against himself more tightly.

"I could never hate you, Eridan."

Eridan twisted, burying his head against Equius's neck.

"Kar was right, I really don't deserve you."

For a while, they were both content to lay there in each other's arms, but eventually the floor and now-cool genetic material became rather uncomfortable. Eridan propped himself up, and with a grin asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a towel would you?"

A/N: This began as an excuse to put a bucket on Equius's head, but it seemed to take on a life of its own...The characterization might be a little spastic because I kept skipping around as I wrote, but I'm hoping that I managed to smooth it out to an acceptable level.


End file.
